False Love
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Leaf didn't believe in love and disliked Gary. Gary believed love was a waste of time, but enjoyed teasing Leaf. However, Dawn saw something more, and set the two up on a blind date. When the two realize that they were set up on a blind date with each other, the two schemed to get back at them. The plan? Pretend to date and then have a horrendous break-up. LGS, CS, PS, IS.
1. How It All Started

**False Love **

_**Chapter One-How It All Started**_

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Standing in front of a table at the fancy restaurant, a thin lean brunette glared down at the person sitting across from where she stood. He didn't seem to falter at her glare though as a smirk made its way to his face.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Leafy," he said, standing up in the process to pull her seat out for her to sit.

Though Leaf was still glaring at him, she did have to give it to him for being a gentleman. She accepted the offered seat and muttered a quick 'thanks' as he made his way back to his seat, across from her.

"I swear, if you had something to do with this, I will mur-."

"Why don't we order first and tell each other what we know," he suggested as he flipped through the menu. "And no, I had nothing to do with this, whatsoever."

Though Leaf just wanted to get this over with and leave, she was hungry. So she decided to just agree with the number one person she disliked the most and swore to herself that once this night was over, she would never talk about it again to anyone.

She flipped her brunette locks to her back when the waiter came to take their orders. Since Leaf was too busy thinking about the situation, she was caught off guard and ordered the first thing she saw on the menu.

Once the waiter left to get their orders, she leaned in towards the person across from her.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

The teen ran his hand through his spiky mahogany-colored hair as he leaned back on the chair, letting out a sigh in the process.

"I know pretty much the same amount as you, Green."

* * *

**Four days ago**

"Move your car, Oak!"

It was a typical Monday morning. Students were currently either being dropped off or parking at school and senior Leaf Green had just arrived, only to find that her parking, the spot she had occupied since the beginning of the school year, was taken. Furiously, she pulled off to the side, so her car wouldn't be blocking other people, and made her way to the driver's side of the car, resulting in her current banter with the driver.

"And why should I move my car when I got here first?" he retorted. "Last time I checked, your name wasn't on this spot."

"It's practically my spot anyway," she shot back, arms crossed. "I've had this parking spot for three months already and I'm sure as hell not handing it over to you of all people, Gary."

The teen merely smirked at her response and got out of the car, locking it in the process.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving it," Gary answered as he coolly brushed past her. "I'd go park right now if I were you though," he suggested. "Parking's filling up fast."

The brunette had a huge urge to scratch his car, knowing that it'd wipe the cocky little smirk off his face. But she was a girl who knew her limits and that by doing so would get her in trouble, so she begrudgingly went back to her car and found a spot further down the lot.

Walking towards the school entrance, Leaf noticed the looks she was receiving from the male students, though she paid no attention to them and focused on drinking her hazelnut latte. Mondays were not her days. The fact that she overslept and had to deal with the worst person of the whole region this morning made it clear to her that today was going to be a bad day. And it could only get worse.

"So I see you found parking," a new voice rang beside her.

She almost dropped her cup of coffee at the sound of his voice, but was able to keep her composure. Choosing to ignore him, Leaf continued her journey to her locker to retrieve her books.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad about me taking your parking spot. Just come earlier tomorrow."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to this morning, Oak?" she inquired as she sped up, trying to get as much space between them as much as possible.

"Leaf, you know I don't stay with a girl for more than three days. I broke it off yesterday."

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, well then don't you have to look for your next victim? Or something that would get you to stop bothering me? Because you're getting obnoxious."

"Ouch, that hurts, Leafy." Gary feigned hurt by placing a hand over his heart. When she ignored him and began to unlock her locker, he ran up to lean besides her locker. "You see, I have my eyes on someone, but she doesn't exactly like me."

"Wow, she's smart this time? Didn't think smart was your type," she retorted coldly as she turned the dial to the third number.

As she flung the locker door open, which _almost_ hit Gary in the process much to her dismay that it didn't, three envelopes fell out. Leaf didn't pay too much attention to them though as she continued to gather her books and acted as if nothing had happened. Gary, however, picked them up and immediately knew what they were.

"Are these love letters?" he asked, laughing to himself as he opened one of them. "Jeez, it's high school. You'd think these guys would have some backbone to do it face to face."

The brunette simply ignored him though and left the moment she had gathered her things to her first class, grateful to the gods above that she didn't share the first class with him.

Upon entering, she was immediately greeted with three girls.

"What happened this morning at the parking lot?" a brunette asked. "I heard from some students arriving at that time that you met up with Gary."

"Could it have been a secret meet up?" another inquired, throwing her midnight blue hair back. "I mean, it'd totally make sense with the tension between you two."

Before the two could continue to interrogate Leaf anymore about what happened earlier, someone covered both their mouths with her respective hands.

"May, Dawn, let's take a seat and let Leaf tell us what happened."

"Thank you, Misty," the brunette said, letting out a sigh of relief.

So the four sat down and because they had twenty minutes before class started, Leaf didn't have to rush the story. When she was done, the three girls seemed to have a knowing smile on their faces, though it disappeared as soon as the brunette finished her story.

"You know," Dawn started, playing with her blue locks in the process. "Maybe it's just me, but even though you say you hate Gary, I think you two are pretty compatible."

Leaf's hazel eyes glinted of rage, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Dawn's cobalt ones.

"In what universe would we ever be compatible, Dawn? This is Gary Oak we're talking about here. He's annoying, full of himself, self-centered, and doesn't care for anyone else but himself!"

Leaf was so caught up with her list of flaws about Gary that she didn't realize that her voice had raised. Luckily for her, no one was really paying attention since most people were trying to finish homework they had forgotten to do over the weekend.

The brunette quickly calmed down and looked at the girls surrounding her. The three were her best friends and they knew how much she disliked Gary Oak. The problem was they believed there was some type of sexual tension between the two. Which, Leaf wanted to note, did not exist.

"Oh shoot, I forgot something in my locker," Leaf thought aloud, catching her friends' attention. "There's still ten minutes left…" She turned to her friends. "I'll be right back! If Clay comes in before I do, cover for me."

Once she left, the three girls quickly gathered around Misty's desk.

"I'm thinking of setting the two up on a blind date," Dawn said the moment she settled next to Misty. "I mean, it's so obvious there's something between them."

Misty sighed as she got out her homework, checking it over once more to make sure she did every question.

"Dawn, I don't think that's a brilliant idea. As much as I want to the two to just kiss and stop fighting, I don't think setting them up on a blind date is going to help them. In fact, Leaf would probably hate us if we did that. She practically hates the guy."

"But, Misty," May interjected. "Don't you think they'll be the hottest couple in school if things do work out between them?"

"_If_ things work out between them," Misty retorted. "You two should know better than anyone that Leaf hates that type of guy. She's barely tolerating the idea of us being friends with him and if you two set her up on a blind date with him, she'll definitely cut us out of her life. So just drop the plan of setting the two up."

Though they wanted to press the matter further, they knew Misty had a point and returned to their seats. At the same time, Leaf returned.

"So, what'd I miss?" she asked as she took her seat.

The three girls exchanged a quick look before looking back at Leaf.

"Nothing important."

* * *

Since each of them had an afterschool sport to attend to, the four girls couldn't meet up. However, this gave Dawn a good shot.

Even though there was a ninety-nine percent chance that Leaf would hate her after this, she was still going to do it. It was for her best friend's happiness!

Because she had her last class with Gary, she quickly met up with him after the last bell rang before any of his fans showed up to let him know about her plan.

"Hey, Gary," she started sweetly.

"Yes, Dawn?" he responded back, unfazed, as he made his way to his locker.

Though the petite girl knew that he wouldn't be fazed with her innocent voice and look, she was slightly disappointed that he didn't falter at all. Huffing out a sigh, she brushed it off and grinned up at him, scaring him slightly because whenever Dawn grinned like that, it was likely she was up to something. And that something usually wasn't good.

"I have a friend," she began, choosing to not mention Leaf. "She told me that she really likes you and that it's make her really happy if you went on a date with her Friday night."

"And who is this friend of yours?" he inquired, not seeming to believe her.

Dawn quickly rattled her brain for a name and blurted one out of random. "Her name's Kelly! She's in my English class and told me to pass word onto you."

Even though the teen knew she was hiding something, Gary agreed anyway. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else better to do that day anyway. And this was Dawn Berlitz. She wouldn't do anything life-threatening to him…right? Unless Leaf told her to do it and he'll end up looking like an idiot. Then he had a reason to be scared.

"By any chance, Leaf didn't tell you to do this as a plan to get me back, right?" When he received a shake of a head in response, he said, "Then tell your friend to meet me at _Pierre's." _

And with that, the two separated.

* * *

"Leaf, are you busy this Friday night?"

Leaf had just finished volleyball practice and as she was leaving, she ran into Dawn, who had just finished her cheerleading practice.

"Not that I know of, why?"

During class, Dawn had thought of an excuse to tell Leaf should her plan work out fine with Gary, so when Leaf asked about it, she'd be prepared.

"Someone in my class wanted me to ask you out for him. He's a bit shy and couldn't get the courage to do it himself, so he asked me to."

The brunette flashed a small smile at her friend. She knew that Dawn was only doing it to help her, but she simply wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

"Dawn, you'll have to reject him for me. I-"

"You have to get over the past, Leaf. I know you're scared, but if you don't move on, nothing will change, Leaf. Just give this one a shot and if it doesn't work out, I promise I will never set you on a blind date ever again."

The brunette contemplated over her choices. Dawn meant well, she knew that. The girl also had a point about moving on.

"What is he like?"

Hearing this, Dawn knew what the answer would be and couldn't be any happier. "Well, he's smart so I'm sure you two will be able to have a great intellectual conversation. He's also…"

* * *

"That would explain why she refused to tell me who the guy was and why she insisted to drop me off. It was _you._"

Gary put his hands up defensively. "Hey, in my defense, I only found out an hour ago that it was you that was coming."

Right then, their food arrived and instead of pushing the matter further, the two decided to start eating in the awkward silence. Leaf made a note to herself to kill Dawn the first chance she got after the 'date.'

"Wanna get her back?"

After eating in silence for a while, it surprised her to hear his voice. Leaf was good at keeping her composure though so he didn't notice it. Leaf looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that she was asking him to continue.

"She and your friends obviously think we're made for each other," he said cockily, causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Hey, you of all people should know that Dawn and May are like the cupids at our school. I hear stuff, ya know?"

"You were talking about revenge?" Leaf deadpanned.

Gary quickly gathered his thoughts again and continued, "Well, wouldn't she be devastated if she found out her instincts are wrong? That we are not made for each other at all?"

"Go on…" Leaf signaled, getting what he was hinting at slightly.

"What if we pretended to go out for a while and then have a horrendous break-up in front of her? Then she'll be so disappointed that her plan didn't work at all."

The brunette thought about the plan. It'd most likely get Dawn and May to get off her back about dating, but that meant she'd have to be with the guy she disliked for who knows how long. But, Leaf decided, if proving to May and Dawn that they wrong, then that meant she'd be able to do things at her own pace without the two of them always pushing her to someone.

_Besides,_ she thought to herself as a smirk made its way to her face, _Gary and I have a zero percent chance of happening anyway. _

As Leaf thought over the plan, Gary found himself studying her. Even though he was known as a player, there was something about the girl that fascinated him. When Dawn told him that it was actually Leaf who would be his date for the night, saying he was excited would be an understatement. And even though his plan involved the two having to fake going out, he was still going out with _Leaf Green._ Fake or not, the school would still be fooled!

He was brought out of his train of thoughts when Leaf spoke up again.

"When are we going to break it to them that we're going out?"

* * *

**Yeah, this story won't be too long. It's just something to help me with my writing since I have writers block right now for my other stories. **

**I hope you liked it and DON'T WORRY! EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE INTRODUCED SOON, OK?! I just don't like introducing everyone all at once. 100% sure there are mistakes in there but I'll tend to those at a later time LMAO. Feel free to ask me stuff on ask fm! **

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW! I'd love to read your feedback c: **


	2. Revenge Plan: Commenced

_**Chapter Two-Revenge Plan: Commenced**_

Whispers flew around Leaf and Gary as they weaved through the school entrance, hands intertwined. They had set their plan in action this morning when he went to her house to pick her up, much to her dismay because she did not want to share a car with him of all people.

"How else would the school believe we're going out?" he had retorted when Leaf tried to convince him to go separately.

Leaf hated to admit it, but he was right. Currently, the whole school was fooled by just the two holding hands.

_At this rate that means I won't have to kiss him to prove that we're dating_, Leaf thought happily to herself.

"Where are your friends?" Gary inquired, bringing Leaf out of her thoughts. "Though I doubt they haven't heard about us already. The whole school's talking about it so I'm sure it'll get to them eventually."

The brunette was about to respond when she felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and a small smirk made its way to her face, which did not go unnoticed by Gary.

"I'm assuming that's Dawn?"

Leaf nodded as she pulled her hand away from Gary's to give a quick reply. Once she sent her text, she forgot about Gary's hand, which he left hanging out so she'd grab it again, and made her way to her locker, leaving him to stand in the hallway by himself.

Shaking off his initial shock, he chased after the brunette and when he caught up to her, he slowed his pace and held her hand, causing her to glare up at him.

"Do you want the school to believe it or not?" Gary challenged, smirk playing on his lips.

Leaf knew that he was enjoying this just by seeing that smirk on his face and had the urge to wipe it off his face with a punch. But she also knew that in order to fool everyone else she'd have to play along with his tactics.

"I don't think that means we cling onto each other," she retorted as she tried to pull her hand away, only to be futile as his grip tightened. "Let go, Oak."

"Oh, come on, Leaf, all new relationships start off like this. Just play along for a couple of days and I'll give you your space," he reasoned. "Besides, here come your friends."

Leaf turned her attention towards the direction he was looking at and cursed under her breath as she caught sight of her friends. Once they made their way to the two, questions were fired from right to left.

"Is this why you didn't call me over the weekend?!" Dawn inquired excitingly. "I knew something happened between you two!"

"Though I thought it would've ended badly between the two of you," Misty muttered under her breath, which Leaf managed to catch.

Upon hearing her friend say that, Leaf let out a small sigh of relief, grateful that at least one of her best friends noticed how she felt towards the cocky teen besides her.

"So what exactly happened that night?" May asked curiously, though Leaf could tell she didn't care much about what happened from the small grin that's slowly making its way to her face.

The brunette merely smiled at the question and answered it as ambiguous as possible.

"Oh, you know, we were set up on this wonderful date and one thing led to another and here we are now," she replied, her voice sounding too sweet to be Leaf Green.

But Dawn and May didn't seem to notice at all. Instead they were grinning from ear to ear as they marveled at the sight before them. Misty merely rolled her eyes at the two and gave Leaf a look that said they were going to talk about it later, which the brunette got and understood.

"Well, look at the time," Leaf piped suddenly. "Looks like it's almost time for class. Girls, let's go, I still need to stop by my locker."

Leaf pulled her hand away from Gary's rather roughly and was about to make her way to her locker when he pulled her back again by her wrist, causing her to let out a small yelp as she fell back towards his direction. The brunette turned to give him a piece of her mind until he lightly pecked her on the cheek, causing the students around them to stop and stare at the two.

It wasn't that they've never seen Gary done this. No, he'd done it all the time with the other girls in the school. It was the fact that he was doing it with Leaf that caught them off guard since she was always the one who pushed him away.

The brunette pulled away from him and resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him and quickly turned on her heel to her locker as her friends and Gary stood there in the middle of the hall. Once she was out of sight, the crowd around scattered and got back to their regular routine.

"She's just shy about PDA," Gary lied coolly when he noticed the looks he received from the girls. "Well, you girls should go to class now."

And with that, he turned the other direction to get to his classroom, leaving the girls to go find their no doubt furious friend.

Gary chuckled as he made his way to his classroom as he remembered Leaf's reaction to the small kiss on the cheek he had given her earlier. He figured that if he did that that they'd fool the school even more, not that they needed to see anymore to be convinced that the two were dating.

_Plus, _he thought smugly to himself, _her reaction was cute._

Once he entered the classroom, girls surrounded him right away at the doorway shooting questions about him and Leaf. Gary had already expected this when he stepped foot onto school this morning with the brunette. After all, it wasn't every day Leaf Green allowed Gary Oak to even touch her.

"Is it true you two are going out?" one girl inquired.

"What does she have that I don't?" another interrogated.

The questions continued relentlessly and Gary only gave simple answers to stop them from prodding. His interrogation was cut short when Lenora, his history teacher, came bustling in, making way for herself to get through the door by clearing her throat loudly.

"I believe it's time for class to start," she announced sternly as she narrowed her eyes down at the group of girls surrounding Gary, who silently thanked her for getting rid of them for him.

As everyone settled down, the teen took a seat towards the back where his friends sat.

"Ashy-boy," he greeted coolly as he took a seat next a teen with messy raven hair who was currently desperately trying to finish his bagel before he was caught with it.

Upon seeing his childhood friend, Ash swallowed the bite he had and turned to him.

"Hey, I didn't know you liked Leaf that way," he stated, making sure Lenora wasn't paying attention to either of them.

Gary merely smirked as he thought back to the events that had brought them to where they had ended up. He wasn't going to lie. At first he only bothered the brunette because she was interesting. After all, she was one of the very few girls who were able to reject him without any hesitation. Because of that, he started to hang around her, only to be pushed away each time, which only made him continue to try to talk to her to figure her out. That wasn't to say that he neglected the girls who did want to go out with him though. He just didn't enjoy them as much anymore ever since she came along. So when he was given the golden opportunity of being her fake boyfriend, he knew he had to take it. Because not only would he get the chance to know her, but because this also gave him many chances to tease her.

"It just happened, Ashy," he answered simply.

* * *

Once the bell for lunch rang, Leaf hastily left the classroom before anyone got the chance to approach her. Ever since she had entered first period, she had received nothing but questions about Gary and she really did not need that at the moment.

Seeing Misty, the brunette quickly made her way to meet up with her friend. When she caught up, she was met with a serious look.

"Are you really going out with Gary?" Misty inquired the moment Leaf caught up with her. She made sure that her voice was low enough so no one else around would hear it, though no one seemed to be paying attention anyway.

The brunette merely shook her head. "No one's supposed to know though, so you have to pretend like you're fooled too."

Upon hearing this, her fiery-haired friend let out a sigh of relief as the two continued their way towards the cafeteria.

"I knew something was wrong. One minute you're saying how much you hate him and the week after you come to school telling us you're going out? That's not the Leaf I know."

Leaf giggled. "I knew we wouldn't able to fool you, Mist."

The two arrived to their destination and after getting their lunch, they found May and Dawn sitting at a different table.

"Can I please copy the homework assignment, Drew?" May begged.

The two made it to the table, only to find the brunette teen begging a chartreuse-headed boy for his homework. Seeing this made Misty and Leaf face palm at their friend's begging. It wasn't uncommon for May to ask Drew for homework, but to practically beg him was definitely not a sight they saw weekly.

"Aren't you going to college next year? Why are you still copying my homework?" Drew shot back as he continued to each his lunch calmly.

This time, May pouted grabbed his face to turn it towards her direction so he'd see the puppy dog look she had on her face.

"There was a new noodle restaurant that opened up over the weekend and I had to go on Saturday!" May reasoned, hoping it was enough to convince him. "And yesterday I had to work so I couldn't do my homework. Please, Drew. This is the last time, I swear!"

For extra effects, May forced tears to come out, only to find that they didn't even have to drop for Drew to hand her his history homework.

"This is the last time," he muttered under his breath as the brunette happily bounced back to her place next to Dawn, who shot Drew a look that meant that May's got him whipped.

"You're as weak to May as ever," a new voice piped across from him.

Drew turned to see who had taken the seat in front of him, only to find a smug looking Leaf and Misty. He shot them a small glare when he realized what the look meant.

"Shut up," he muttered. "Besides, it's only natural she'd come to me for help. I am one of top students in academics," he bragged proudly.

"Pretty sure I'm still at a higher rank than you, Hayden," Leaf shot back haughtily before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

He grumbled a few incoherent words towards the brunette, who merely dismissed them and continued with her lunch while chatting with Misty.

"Why are you sitting here today anyway? Don't you usually avoid sitting at this table because of Gary?" he inquired. When he saw her hand twitch slightly, a smirk made its way to his face as he now had the chance to tease her back. "Oh, _right, _you two are going out now, right? It'd only be natural for you two to sit together during lunch," he said, snickering.

Underneath the table, Leaf kicked Drew in the shin, causing him to yelp out loud, though only the girls around the table heard it, which was both a good and bad thing for Drew. It was good because no one else heard it which meant he could keep up his reputation. However, that meant May heard it and she would no doubt laugh. For the second time of the day, he shot Leaf another glare, who ignored it.

"Oh no, now how will May think you're cool and fall in love with you?" she mockingly asked, giggling with Misty afterwards.

The green-headed boy was going to retort back when he saw a familiar figure approaching the table and merely allowed him to take care of the rest.

As Leaf continued to laugh with Misty, a hand slung around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, placing a small kiss on the side of her head.

The brunette instinctively balled her hand into a fist and punched him, but was blocked off with Gary's free hand. He held onto her hand tightly and smiled sweetly down at her while May and Dawn admired the couple in front of them.

"I knew setting you two up was a great idea!" Dawn chimed happily as she bit into her salad before looking around the table. "Hey, where's Paul? I thought he was with you guys."

After asking that question, Ash had just arrived and upon hearing it, he answered. "I saw him on my way here and asked if he was coming today but he said he'd be in the library. He said something about not wanting to be stared at now that Leaf and Gary are going out."

Leaf's ears perked when she heard the raven-headed boy answer and immediately started to shift her eyes around the cafeteria to see if they were still the center of attention. There were still some students who would stare at them and whisper amongst themselves, but Leaf was glad that there weren't as many as this morning. She let out a sigh of relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Gary, who leaned closer to her ear.

"Something wrong, _Leafy_?" he whispered in her ear, making sure to use the nickname she despised the most.

It took every ounce of self-control she had in herself to not punch the teasing smirk that played on his lips. Instead, she simply smiled sweetly up at him.

"Everything's just peachy, _Gare-bear,_" she responded back in a menacingly sweet tone, making sure it was loud enough for everyone in the table to hear the obnoxious nickname she had given him.

Dawn nearly dropped her fork as she squealed in joy upon hearing the fake couple use nicknames with each other, something she would've never seen Leaf doing in a million years.

"I knew you two were crazy for each other, but to the point where Leaf would do something that's so not her? I definitely made the right choice of setting you two up!"

Before Dawn can continue on about how great her plan was, the brunette abruptly stood up with her tray and smiled apologetically at the gang.

"Sorry, guys, I just remembered that I have a quiz next class and I need to review a bit. So I'll be going ahead. See you guys afterschool," she said quickly before briskly leaving the cafeteria after throwing away the rest of her lunch.

* * *

The moment Leaf stepped outside of the crowded lunch room, she let out a sigh of relief, glad to have been able to get out of the situation without anyone trying to stop her. Though, she did have a feeling that either Misty or Drew knew she was lying about the quiz.

As much as she wanted to get back a Dawn for setting her up on a blind date with one of the worst people ever, the brunette had her limits as to how much 'affection' she could handle from him. Even though it hadn't been more than ten minutes, she felt suffocated with him always teasing her like that. She needed to escape fast and that was how the excuse of having a quiz came out.

"I should start on some homework anyway," Leaf muttered to herself as she made her way to her locker to get her books.

The brunette was finishing up with getting her books and was about to close the locker door when it slammed shut in front of her, nearly slamming onto her fingers.

"Oh, darn, I was so close to the fingers!"

Leaf's eyes darkened as she turned her attention to the source of the voice, only to be met with an icy glare from the blonde.

"Veronica," Leaf greeted through gritted teeth.

_And here comes the bitch._

* * *

**IT'S 4 AM AND I REALLY WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP TO LET YA'LL KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE. BARELY. HAHAHAH. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THOUGH! **

**I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO BAD. THERE ARE DEFINITELY MISTAKES IN THERE SOMEWHERE BUT YAH OK. **

**Please review! It'd most definitely make my day. **


	3. Progress

_**Chapter Three-Progress**_

Veronica Zales was what most of girls in school envied. She was beautiful, rich, and had the stature of a model. The blonde was the school's sweetest girl in school, beating even Dawn in that department, and had the looks of an angel that made guys weak to their knees within seconds.

However, currently, she was anything but a sweet angel the school knew her as. Her eyes were narrowed down with anger towards the brunette, who returned a nonchalant look back.

"Veronica," Leaf greeted with feigned joy in a mocking tone. "What a delight to see you! Whatever could the school's angel possibly have anything to do with me?"

"Drop it, Leaf," she responded back coldly. "I'm not here to chat. I'm here to set some things straight with you." She paused to see if the brunette had anything to say back. When she didn't, the blonde continued. "To make things simple, stay away from Gary."

Leaf raised an eyebrow at her and released a small mocking laugh. She figured Gary's angry fan girls would confront her eventually but she would've never expected it from Veronica, the seemingly sweet girl everyone loved, to do it first.

"I didn't realize I needed permission to go out with him," Leaf retorted coolly. "Oh right, I don't. Now if you excuse me, I've got some things to do."

The brunette turned her heels and started to walk away before Veronica's voice rang through the empty hallway.

"You may talk tough now, but when he breaks up with you tomorrow and realize that I'm the one for him, you won't be so tough anymore."

Leaf merely smirked and turned around to make sure the blonde, who wore a similar smirk, saw it. "I was with Damian the other day. He sends his greetings."

That had made the blonde snap. She quickly made her way to Leaf and raised her hand, ready to slap the girl, who gave her a challenging look, before a new voice rang out.

"Leaf?"

The brunette turned her attention to the new source of voice and inwardly sighed in relief for his appearance.

"Virgil," Leaf greeted as he made his way over to the girls. "Fancy seeing you here," she said casually.

"What's going on?" he inquired, shifting her eyes in between the two girls.

"I was just asking Leaf to rehearse this one scene from the upcoming play with me since she was the only one here," Veronica lied flawlessly, putting the angel mask back on. "Great acting, Leaf."

And with that, she took her leave, which left Leaf with Virgil, who didn't seem to buy the blonde's lie at all.

After a minute, he let out a chuckle. "Really, Leaf? A scene in the upcoming play? Even the most gullible students wouldn't believe that."

She giggled. Virgil was one of the very few people to see through the blonde and know how she truly was. When Leaf had learned about it, she acknowledged him as a friend and somehow he became her therapist she went to when she felt irritated about things, especially when it was about Gary because her friends didn't seem to understand her dislike for him.

As the two walked away from the hallway Leaf was just in, the brunette had decided to ditch the library and walked alongside the blond boy, who was currently talking his weekend about his job. Since they were so busy with their conversation, they didn't realize that they had ended out to the school garden.

"So I heard about you and Gary," Virgil started. "I'm not going to lie, Leaf. This is a huge shocker considering how much you've ranted to me about him."

The brunette smiled sweetly. She was tempted to tell Virgil the truth but she and Gary had sworn that they weren't allowed to tell anyone. Now if he figured it out on his own, that would be a different story.

"Oh yeah, it just happened after Dawn set us up on a blind date on Friday. I didn't realize I'd get attacked so quickly though," she said, hoping to change the subject.

"You're lucky it was just Veronica," Virgil pointed out. "Some of his fans are just plain crazy."

Leaf giggled. "I'm pretty sure you can include Veronica in that category. If you didn't come, I would've been slapped."

Virgil chuckled. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?" He then touched Leaf's right cheek lightly. "You'd still be beautiful though."

The brunette felt a blush creep on her face so she diverted her attention to the side to avoid meeting eyes with him, though she didn't push his hand away. Leaf noticed that lately he had been acting differently. Until recently he was would never do that kind of thing to her.

Suddenly, Leaf didn't feel his warm hand on her cheek anymore and felt constricted from her waist and turned her diverted her attention there, only to find a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She heard a chuckle and immediately knew who it was.

"So this is where you were, Leafy," Gary said as he placed his head on top of Leaf's. "Don't bother Virgil if you're bored. That's not nice."

Leaf turned her head to glare at him but when she saw him, the look in his eyes did not match his playful tone.

"Don't worry, Leaf wasn't bothering me at all," Virgil responded, ignoring the look in Gary's eyes before he walked away. "See you later, Leaf."

When he was out of sight, Leaf noticed the looks the other students were giving them and remembered her current position. She started to pull apart from him, but Gary's arms only tightened around her.

"Let go of me, Oak," she demanded angrily and she attempted to pull his arms apart, but to no avail. "People are staring."

"Let them stare," he replied coolly. "It'll make it clear that you are taken. What happened to studying for your quiz? Why are you with him instead?"

Anger spiked within Leaf as he said this. She didn't care if she was only pretending to go out with him. The fact that he treated her like she was an object who couldn't get along with other guys irritated her. She felt his arms loosen lightly around her and decided to take advantage of it by shoving them from her.

"Look, Gary," she started, making sure to use his first name so her peers wouldn't suspect anything about them. "I talk to whoever I want to, understand?"

Though he didn't show any of his annoyance, Leaf could tell that he was slowly losing his patience. Before she was able to add anything more, Gary grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her with him back inside the school to a more secluded part.

"Look, Leaf," he began after he let out a sigh. "I didn't want to be the bad guy out there, but if more people saw that, then there'd be rumors about you two and the plan to get back at Dawn will be ruined."

Though the brunette hated to admit it, he had a point. Though there was probably another way for her to get back at her friend, she knew that this plan would be the one to make Dawn stop setting her up with guys she was not interested in. With her resolve in mind, Leaf let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll try to not bring attention to myself about these things," she agreed. "But we need to set some ground rules here." Gary nodded in acknowledgment for her to continue. "One, you are not allowed to do something like you just did right now outside. I hate the stares we get whenever you do something like that."

Gary chucked sheepishly. "Okay, I went a little too far with that. I apologize. Go on."

"Two, no surprise kisses. People are going to stare like they did this morning and I would appreciate it if they didn't look at me like that. Three, please don't be possessive like that again. I'm not your actual girlfriend and to be quite honest, possessiveness is not a good color on you."

Once Leaf was done with her listing of what he was and wasn't allowed to do, she allowed silence to take over as Gary processed the set of rules she had just laid on him. He had a blank expression on his face, disabling her to try to figure out what he was thinking so she had no choice but to wait for him to say something.

"Ok," Gary finally agreed after a long silence. "But I'll only have you know that if I hadn't been possessive out there, people will start to suspect something. What you and Virgil do, I know it's none of my business so I'll back off if you need me to. However, if people see that scene between you two, rumors will start about you cheating on me or that we'll break up in no time."

Leaf was about to retort when she realized that Gary did in fact somewhat had a point. Although she hated to admit it, the brunette knew that she had to set some boundaries with Virgil when they were in public or else people will start to suspect that something wasn't right about her and Gary.

She sighed and held her hand out to Gary, who shot her a bewildered face.

"You're right," Leaf finally said as she continued to leave her hand out to him. "Now, come on. The gang should be looking for us right now."

Finally understanding what the brunette was hinting at, the spiky-headed teen couldn't help but smirk before intertwining their fingers together.

"Glad to see you're finally playing along, Leafy."

* * *

_Fweee!_

Hearing the whistle, Leaf quickly spiked the incoming ball to the other side of the net before gathering with her other teammates, complementing them on the great practice they had.

"It's only because we have such an amazing captain," one of the junior varsity girls responded back, grinning up at Leaf, who returned it with a smile.

"I'm not that amazing. I'm just trying to do what's best for the team," the brunette said modestly.

Upon hearing that, the other girls on the team surrounded Leaf, each with a comment of their own for her to hear.

"That's not true, Leaf!" a junior objected. "The captain before you doesn't even come close to being as hard working as you. You actually plan out our moves and everything."

"I envy you, Leaf," a varsity teammate commented, catching the brunette's attention. "Not only are you the Varsity captain, but you're also the smartest person in our graduating class!"

"It's no wonder you're dating Gary. You two are perfect together."

As the comments about Leaf and her relationship with Gary, the brunette found herself to be slowly getting tired of them. She already didn't like the attention that she got when she was with Gary, she certainly did not need more when she was with her teammates. She may had agreed to finally work with Gary and try to be more patient with him, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of dating him, even if it was fake.

Rather than to change out of her uniform, Leaf decided to just shove her clothes in her duffel bag and left the locker room with in her uniform seeing as it was only way for her to get out as fast as possible.

As she made her way to her locker, she saw a familiar silhouette standing there and inwardly cursed.

"Gary," she greeted unenthusiastically upon arriving to her locker.

While the brunette was getting her books and bag, Gary found his eyes shamelessly roam her body as she was till in her volleyball uniform. Not only did her shorts barely reach her mid-thigh, but it was also tight, which brought out her curves in all the right places.

Leaf felt his eyes on her and slammed her locker hard in order to bring him out of his daze. When he looked to meet her eyes, the brunette wore a glare.

"Done looking?" Without waiting for his reply, Leaf made her way to the school parking lot.

Gary chuckled sheepishly before running up to catch up with the brunette and offered a hand to help her with her books, which Leaf accepted.

"Long day in practice?" he inquired curiously. "You seem grumpier than usual." When he only received silence in return, he continued. "I thought we were going to be on good terms too after our agreement this afternoon."

As the two continued to make their way to Gary's car, since he had driven her this morning, he continued to talk, though the brunette wasn't quite sure what he was going off on.

"So, home?" he asked when they reached his car. "Or did you have somewhere else to go?"

Leaf raised a curious brow at him upon hearing the question. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't like his usual obnoxious self since this afternoon. Even though he had been looking at her a little too long earlier, he didn't make any of his usual comments.

"This is new for you, Oak," she commented casually as she got into his car. "I thought you'd be trying to get me to go on a date with you."

Putting on his seatbelt, Gary nonchalantly replied, "You're no fun to tease when you don't respond."

"And how is that any different from my usual self? I've ignored you for the most part before this whole charade was created."

The teen next to her smirked as he backed out of the parking spot and made his way out of the school.

"Usually, I can see that you have the fire to fight back. But you seem a little out of it today so I'm going to be a good boyfriend and give you a break," he answered proudly.

Hearing this, the brunette couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Well, what a great boyfriend you are then."

Suddenly, the car stopped and Leaf turned to ask Gary what had happened, only to see that had a smile on his face. A real, genuine smile. And he was looking right at her.

"This is the first time you've ever smiled because of me," he said softly.

For the first time, Leaf was left with a loss for words. Usually when Gary said something she'd have something to retort back with, but this time she was speechless and didn't know any other way of replying back.

It had gone silent between the two and since Leaf couldn't handle the silence, she cleared her throat and faced back towards the front.

"We should get going," she said, hoping that he'd be back to normal soon.

Gary had continued driving and when he heard that, he raised an eyebrow. "'We should get going?' Leafy, if you wanted a date, you can just come out and say it directly. No need to say it like that."

And just like that, he was back to his usual self.

The brunette rolled her eyes at him and was about to reply when he continued on, "Sorry, but I'm going to be busy so we'll have to take a rain check."

"Meeting with a secret girlfriend?" Leaf asked curiously.

Gary scoffed. "As if I'd be dumb enough to do that," he answered. "Ash texted me earlier, telling me he needed help so I need to drop by to see what he needs. Knowing him, it's probably going to take the whole day," he explained, chuckling at the end.

The rest of the way home, the two had small talk here and there. Finally, when they reached Leaf's house, their conversation stopped.

"Thanks for the ride," she thanked as got out of the car. "Oh, and you don't have to pick me up tomorrow. I have work afterschool and it'd be inconvenient for you to drive me there so I can just drive myself tomorrow."

"I don't mind driving, you know?"

"But I do," Leaf retorted. "So it's fine. You just take your time tomorrow."

Knowing that there'd be no point in trying to argue with her, Gary simply agreed.

"Fine. But if you change your mind, just let me know, ok?"

"I won't," Leaf shot back. "Bye, Gary."

"I'll leave once you get in your house. Now, hurry up and get in your house."

The brunette rolled her eyes but obliged nonetheless, knowing that he stood true to his words. After their blind date and he had driven her home, Gary made sure she went inside her house before he drove off.

Entering her house, Leaf dropped her things by the staircase at sat down at the bottom stair, thinking back to all the events that had happened from morning until now. She thought back to the hectic morning she had because the whole school was talking about her and Gary dating, lunchtime when she was confronted and almost slapped by Veronica, her almost too intimate moment with Virgil, Gary's hug, her decision to finally work with the playboy, and the friendly moment she just had with him after practice.

After thinking back to all that, the brunette realized that by just one day, she was able to dislike Gary a little less than she did last week.

"Well, at least we've made progress."

* * *

**BLAH. IT'S SHORT. BUT IT'S LATE. AN I'M TIRED. SO THERE ARE BOUND TO BE MISTAKES IN HERE. **

**I know this seems rushed, but originally this was intended to be a one-shot sooooo yaaaaah LOL. Next chapter there will be more focus on the other characters and PROBABLY a time skip so look forward to that! **

**Please review and let me know how it was! I love reading your reviews AND DIDN'T YOU HEAR?! IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH ;D And if you have time and curious to know more about me, don't be afraid to ask me stuff on ! **

**That's it for now, so I'll talk to all soon! Bye! **


End file.
